Controlled
by Cathlinda
Summary: The Inquisitor is interested in Ezra... not good for Ezra or the rebellion. He captures Ezra... in a way.
1. Controlled

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if some things are off or anything. This was pre-written during Star Wars: Rebels season one but I did update some things, but some facts may be off due to the fact it was pre-written back then. Hope (note the 'hope') you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The Inquisitor stood in the bridge of his Star Destroyer, _Manipulator_. They were hovering above the brown, blue and white planet of Lothal. A vast void of blackness dotted with a couple of stars surrounded the planet. The scenery was… plain. But the Inquisitor was not interested in the scenery. He never was. Instead, his thoughts were on a certain Force-sensitive boy.

Ezra Bridger.

He felt his lips twitch into a small, cruel smile. That boy intrigued him. A rather powerful Padawan, considering the fact that he started training at such a late age, far beyond the usual Jedi acceptance age. He had always toyed with the thought of Bridger being his. He may be a powerful tool, mused the Inquisitor, deep in thought.

To find a talented, Force-sensitive boy was rare. With the correct amount of… persuasion, he could become useful 'Brother' to the band of Inquisitors*. Of course, the Inquisitor had no intention of giving up his place of being the Grand Inquisitor, but having another Inquisitor, talented and skilled, loyal only to him and have absolute no intention of backstabbing would be useful.

But for now, the Inquisitor was content waiting for his prey to come to him.

* * *

"Take that bucket heads!" Sabine yelled joyously, firing shot after shot at the incoming Stormtroopers. She had already set off two of her 'miracles', each one more beautiful than the last. Kanan and Ezra deflected shot after shot while Zeb bashed 'bucket-heads' together with no obvious effort, chuckling with wild joy. At least they had managed to nab the crates with desperately needed supplies before the Stormtroopers had managed to sound the alarm and give chase. Kanan slipped around and hid behind a supply crate, trusting Ezra to cover his back. He activated his com-link.

 _"Spectre One to Spectre Two. We managed to get the crates but you have to come pick them up quickly as we're a bit... er, busy at the moment. "_

 _"Copy that Spectre One. On my way."_

Then Kanan re-entered the fray, the number of Stormtroopers was decreasing drastically. After all, it was just a small supply base on Lothal with only a few dozen Stormtroopers stationed there. Ezra's navy hair swung to and fro, lightsaber flashing and yelled over the din to Kanan;

"Is Hera nearly here yet?"

"She's on her way." Shouted Kanan. _Hopefully_ , he thought to himself. Sure, they most definitely would win, but the quicker this ended, the better.

The hum of the engines of _Ghost_ answered his prayers. Expertly, Hera landed _Ghost_ softly upon the plains of Lothal and the ramp lowered, Hera jumping off as quickly as possible, shooting at any Stormtrooper that fired back. Chopper came groaning out, and she and Chopper combined pushed the crates aboard Ghost.

"About time too!" yelled Kanan.

Suddenly, Ezra gave a loud gasp beside him. Kanan looked at him in alarm and fear, and saw that he was rigid, as if something was hurting him.

"Ezra?" cried Kanan, concerned, and dragged him behind one of the remaining crates. Ezra fell limp in his arms, and gently Kanan shook him. He didn't respond, adding to his fear and panic. His eyes were closed. Desperately, he fumbled for a pulse, and breathed a tiny sigh of relief when he felt one. He still didn't understand what was going on, because as far as he could see he had suffered no wounds and his concern grew.

"Ezra!" He cried.

Hera spotted Kanan holding an unconscious Ezra, and asked Kanan a question he didn't manage to hear. He shrugged helplessly, then made a decision to carry Ezra onto Ghost. With Sabine and Zeb seemingly not knowing what was going on, Kanan quickly entered Ghost, deflecting any bolts that came his way, determined not to let anything befall upon the boy.

* * *

Ezra deflected bolt after bolt, Kanan at his side, Sabine blasting and setting off 'miracles' every now and then, and in Zeb's case, bashing, Stormtroopers to oblivion. Suddenly, he felt a cold, dark, almost _inhumane_ consciousness touch him. He recoiled and tried to bring up his mental shields but the _thing_ took him by surprise, and it was very, very strong. It seized hold of him, taking advantage of his un-preparedness and started reaching into the darkest recess of his mind. He felt himself let go of a gasp at the pain and grew rigid, the scene in front of him blurring and spinning around and suddenly feeling arms holding him, and the tendrils grew stronger, pushing, forcing itself in. _The… the pain…._ He could barely think. His eyes rolled up into his head. He had lost all feelings in body, and he could no longer feel the arms that were holding him. The only thing still active was his brain, and it was going through a very rough time with the thing forcing itself in, taking root.

The intruder of his mind didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, only heading for its one goal: to control. To dig out all the secrets Ezra had. To take root. Memories and emotions flashed by, but the intruder took no notice. It almost seemed as if he was eager to get this over and done with. Ezra was defenseless against the outsider, and for a moment hopelessness flared until it faded away due to the fact that the intruder was still attacking his mind, messing up everything inside it.

The tendrils finally reached the very bottom of his mind, but Ezra didn't especially care. The intruder had also messed up his body control, and his body was twitching uncontrollably. The pain was so great he felt like his head was going to explode from the outsider, who was now trying to morph itself with Ezra very different mind. It was like the intruder wanted to become Ezra, although the two beings were very, very different.

Then there was the battle of wills.

The intruder wanted Ezra's consciousness to simply curl up and sleep… for a while. Ezra refused. _This is my mind…._ But that sentence, which was supposed to be strong and determined, came out weak and feeble. His mind was weak from the savage attack. Easily, the intruder pressed Ezra into a small ball, enveloping him in his dark, cruel essence.

The pain was too great. He could feel his consciousness slowly floating away, escaping the essence. _Am… am I dying?_ He thought numbly, but that thought faded away just as quickly as it had come, leaving no traces of panic or despair. As he floated, he felt the pain slowly melt away. But… some part of him stuck inside his body stubbornly. Ezra had always been a stubborn, determined person, unwilling to give up easily. Street instincts.

But for once, he wished he wasn't this stubborn.

Suddenly, just as suddenly as it had come, it stopped. Ezra sagged with relief, his consciousness (unknown to him) curled up inside the intruder and went into a sort of trance to rest and heal his ravaged mind.

As Ezra's consciousness slowly faded away, curled underneath the essence, carefully, the intruder wiped away all memories of being attacked from Ezra, and replaced them with fake memories of fainting from a high fever. Since it was now in control, the body responded to whatever the outsider wanted. And the outsider wanted Ezra to be fooled. Wanted the whole Ghost crew to be fooled.

 _You're now mine…_

* * *

 ***I think it's called Inquisitorius?**

 **So thanks guys for reading, any feedback welcome!**


	2. The Art of Mind Dominance

**Hi! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first Chapter, and here's the second one. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The Inquisitor nearly laughed out loud at the ignorance of the rebels.

Instead, he simply let a wolfish smile come through. He sat in one of the simple rooms of the nearly deserted base, with only a table and a chair, listening to sounds of the Stormtroopers battling the rebels outside. Oh sure, the Stormtroopers would most definitely lose, but that didn't matter. Stormtroopers were just tools, tools that could be discarded.

Dismissing the thought of Stormtroopers away from his mind, he focused deep into himself. He felt… power. Cruel, dark, unforgiving power inside of him. Power he had been storing just for this occasion. _The boy should feel honored I had gone through all this just for him_. His plan was all falling into place, exactly like it should.

It hadn't taken a genius to figure out that the rebellion was low on supplies. Security had been boosted up a notch and the rebellion had to turn to deserted or lowly armed bases to get the supplies they needed so desperately, or else the all the effort, sacrifice and hard work the rebellion had done would simply fade into nothing. So when the ship _Ghost_ had been reported to be spotted on Lothal, the Inquisitor had seized this chance eagerly to turn that Bridger boy into his willing apprentice. There was only one lowly armed base on Lothal, so he headed there at top speed. He hadn't been disobeying orders either. Darth Vader had ordered him to track down the rebels, especially the Jedi. And, he had also added that if they can be turned, turn them. The Jedi would be harder, so the Inquisitor could use the boy to turn his master. If the master couldn't be turned- well, too bad. He will just dispose of him. But the boy most certainly could, and would.

Still alert and listening despite his thoughts, his honed senses sensed that the skirmish seemed to be drawing to an end. He closed his eyes and focused, and he drew in the Force. Reaching deep into his core, he nudged that part of him that was cold, hard, and evil and he combined his power with the Force. The power was astonishing. But it was wild, and stubborn, and unwilling to acknowledge its master. To be its master, one must be strong. But the Inquisitor was strong.

 **You… are… mine…**

The power subsided a little, and then continued its struggle to free itself from the grasp of the Inquisitor.

 **You- are- mine…**

The power seemed untamable. It was a wild, dark, cold, and free-willed, unwilling to obey any commands.

 **YOU- ARE- MINE!**

The Inquisitor controlled the power, seized it, and made it his. _Mine_. The power unwilling obeyed, but soon, very soon, it turned into the Inquisitor's faithful servant. Slowly, steadily, without any intention of rushing, he sent tendrils of it out into the skirmish. Almost immediately, he found the boy's signature through the Force, as well as the rest of the rebels' and the dwindling amount of Stormtroopers. He was pleased he found it so quickly… that meant things would progress faster than he had hoped.

He brushed against it and felt the boys mental shields go up as well as the alarm and fear that was emmiting from within his mind but he had caught him by surprise. Besides, he was far stronger than a mere _boy_. Power rushed forwards into the boy's mind. Snaking in, intruding. He was glad he caught the boy off-guard. The plan was going perfectly. Ignoring the alarm and pain in the boy's mind, he pushed deeper in, seeking the very bottom to take root. It was hard though- he was surprised by the amount of stubbornness the boy had. Yet pleased. Stubbornness could be determination, and determination was a good trait for becoming an Inquisitor. Determination meant that he would get a job done no matter what.

Filing that piece of information away, bit by bit, he reached in deeper. Memories, thoughts, feeling, rushed past him. There was no time to examine them- he could do so later. Now, the main objective was to simply take control over Bridger's mind. Not that he could've examined them then. They were spinning around, bending and stretching to impossible images. The boy was defenseless against his powers. Oh, how amusing it was when hopelessness flashed within his mind!

Finally, he reached to the very bottom of his mind. Secrets lurked, and the darkest secrets and feelings, ones even the Bridger boy didn't know himself, were open to him. Quickly, knowing he did not have much time left, he planted his power, part of himself in. He try to mold it to Ezra's pattern of his thoughts and mind. Therefore, the rebels would me more likely to believe that Ezra was still Ezra when he… just wasn't exactly himself. Pain was like a dull thrum behind the boy's mind, a steady beat, and an occasional strong flare whenever the Inquisitor nudged somewhere sensitive. It wasn't like the Inquisitor was trying to be gentle either. He ignored the pain the boy was feeling and continued his work.

There, at the very bottom was also Ezra's very being. The centre of his mind. Rushing forwards, he started enveloping him in his essence. _Just go to sleep…_ he cooed.

 _This is my mind…._ Oh how amusing this boy was turning out to be! That sentence betrayed how tired and pained he was. It was a mere whisper. Suddenly, he felt a pang of doubt. What if he forced himself in too much? Would the boy die?

He dismissed those thoughts almost immediately. If he didn't survive, well, that meant he simply wasn't strong enough. And, there was no harm done. After all, of he died, the hope of the rebellion would die too. He pressed down upon his mind, ignoring the boy's natural instincts in attempts to throw him off. Feeling the boy's consciousness slowly, ever so slowly dimming, as it tried to escape the pain he seized the chance and locked the boy inside of him, while ordering it to sleep.

 _Sleep…._

The boy's consciousness dimmed down, yet it was still active, like it was in a trance. Feeling a surge of triumph, yet he knew the job wasn't complete yet. Carefully, he sifted through the boy's memories, now almost his, and deleted the thoughts of being attacked. Filling in the gaps with conjured thoughts of feeling dizzy and then fainting, he felt the boy's (or perhaps it was now his) body temperature rising as it tried to adjust itself to a new consciousness. _There,_ he thought, satisfied, _now everyone will think he simply fainted from the fever._ He withdrew a little, and surveyed his work with a hint of elation. His mind was now filled with his essence, yet he could still let the boy's consciousness shine through a little to fool the rebels into thinking he was still himself when the Inquisitor had no time to control him.

 _You're now mine…_

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was just pretty much last chapter but I thought it would be important to write from the Inquisitor's point of view occasionally.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favourites! They inspired me to continue :)))**


	3. Just a Fever

**Hey guys! A reviewer has told me that she was confused about the Inquisitor's hold over Ezra- and I must admit when I re-read it it did seem a bit confusing... so- it's pretty much that Ezra is still Ezra and he doesn't think anything is wrong because the Inquisitor wiped all his memories of being attacked so he'll just think he has a bad fever, but when the Inquisitor 'takes over' the body Ezra will pretty much be a pawn. Thanks for the feedback everyone! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sabine ran onto the closing ramp of _Ghost_ , shooting down any bucket head that dared to come close. "Here's a little parting gift!" she yelled, throwing one of her 'miracles' into the crowd of Stormtroopers. The Stormtroopers scattered, very familiar with Sabine's works but it was too late. Gleefully, she watched as it beeped with increased urgency and went off, blowing the Stormtroopers sky-high. She backed away from the edge of the ramp.

"Beautiful." Growled Zeb, chuckling.

"Thanks!" said Sabine, also smiling. The ramp had closed fully, and they walked towards the cockpit.

The door hissed open before then, and Hera had just set the co-ordinates for the jump to hyper-space to Mandalore where Fulcrum's ship was docked temporarily to drop off the crates. The electric blue of hyper-space dominated the view. Zeb sat down heavily on his seat, and Sabine also sat down and removed her helmet, brushing her cropped hair back off her face as she did so, a smile still on her face.

"Phew! I'm glad-"

"How's Ezra? And Kanan?" Hera asked sharply, turning around and rose out of her seat, towering above them, leku swinging. Sabine and Zeb exchanged a startled glance.

"Um…." Now that Sabine thought about it, where were they? She lowered her head, unable to believe their wellbeing had slipped her mind. Through her mind's eye, she reviewed the battle. Her confusion grew when she didn't remember any harm befalling either of them. Zeb looked like someone had slapped his face.

"Karabast! Now what of trouble did they get themselves into?" Hera seemed alarmed.

"You mean, you didn't see Ezra faint?"

"Um… no?" said Sabine timidly, and alarm growing. _Ezra? Fainted?_ "Are they in the medical bay?"

"Yes," said Hera curtly, and walked to exit the cockpit.

"What's wrong with Ezra?" asked Zeb, ears flattened, a hint of concern and remorse in his voice by the fact he hadn't realized his little buddy was in trouble.

"I have no idea…" said Hera rather sadly, the door hissing shut behind her.

* * *

Kanan sat beside Ezra's bed feeling rather dumbfounded.

Just a day ago, Ezra had been fine. Had been himself. Snarky, cocky, full of energy. Now he lay on the medical bay bed, looking weak and vulnerable, fighting off a fever. A fever that had popped out of nowhere. A fever he hadn't noticed when he should've. A fever that was so bad that it was… deadly.

He laid his hand on the boy's forehead, and sharply drew it back. _So hot…_ he thought worriedly, walking away for a moment to take a bucket of cold water and soaking a piece of cloth in it, squeezing it dry and laid it on Ezra's forehead. The results that came from the monitors were… not good to say the least. His attention heightened for a moment when Ezra mumbled but then Ezra simply tossed a little in his troubled sleep. He sighed with resignation. _We don't even have the medicine to cure fever… our own supplies are running low… I guess that's the best I can do. Simply use a cold cloth and hope the fever comes down. Trust in the Force._

Just then, the familiar hiss of the doors on Ghost announced the crew's arrival. Hera's eyes darted straight towards Ezra on the bed, and whispered rather shakily;

"Kanan, what happened?" Kanan could only give a shrug, and lowered his eyes.

"I dunno, the kid has a fever… a really high one. He must've fainted from it during the skirmish."

Sabine and Zeb peered over Hera's shoulders.

"Is… is he going to be alright?" whispered Sabine worriedly. Kanan managed a small smile.

"Kid's strong- he'll be alright." _Hopefully,_ he found himself thinking that for the second time that day. It seemed like the crew didn't hear the uncertain note at the end of what he said. Zeb grunted in relief.

"I… I guess we better leave and let him have some rest then." Mumbling affirmative, the crew shuffled out, taking a long last look at Ezra and Kanan, worry and concern evident on their faces. Kanan still sat beside Ezra. Ezra groaned and tossed a little. Seeing that he had sweat beading his forehead, he took a cloth soaked in water and laid it on his forehead. He couldn't believe how hot it was to touch. He let go of a small sigh, blame heavy on his shoulders.

 _I should've known he was sick._

 _How?_

 _There must've been symptoms._

 _But maybe he hid them from you._

 _I should've known anyways!_

The argument continued on and on, neither side winning or losing.

He heard a hoarse cough. His head snapped up and saw that Ezra's eyes were opening.

"Ezra?" he asked worriedly, "You okay kid?" Ezra turned towards him, and for a moment, something _lurked_ behind his startlingly blue eyes.

A whisper of evil…

But then it was gone, and Kanan blinked rapidly before he blamed it on the fever.

"Never been better," croaked Ezra, grinning, and Kanan relaxed. Ezra was still himself after all. "Wha-what happened?" he groaned out, putting a hand to his head and peeling off the cloth that Kanan had put there.

"I dunno kid, you have to tell me." Kanan said, studying Ezra. "You simply… fainted during the fight."

"I guess… I guess it's was just the fever." There it was again! The darkness behind his eyes. But then again, in a blink of an eye, it was gone. These thoughts were tossed aside when Ezra tried to get up.

"Whoa, whoa kid, hold up." Kanan said, rising out of his seat and gently pushing him back.

"But-!" The kid complained, but it was obvious he had no energy to be running around.

"Rest." Kanan almost commanded. Ezra flopped back on the bed sulkily, glanced at him for a moment, eyes already beginning to close.

"Fine." He turned over and went straight back to sleep, energy spent on those couple of words and actions. Kanan felt a smile come through. Gently, he removed the old cloth from Ezra's grasp and he took another soaked cloth and laid it on Ezra's forehead once again. Ezra murmured in his sleep. Kanan sat back down, looking at his Padawan rather worriedly. The fever was… just too hot. He sighed, head drooping, blaming himself once more.

The vigil beside Ezra continued.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support! I'll post another chapter on Thursday (Australian Time.)**


	4. Simple Mission Gone Not So Simple

**Hey Guys! Thank you all so much for all the reviews/favourites/follows, and sorry to the guest reviewers because it totally slipped my mind that I had to modify them, so sorry to the guests who posted reviews yet didn't show up for the first couple of days. Really, I do appreciate them! Enjoy!**

* * *

The blue of the hologram glowed softly against the darkness outside of _Ghost._ The unnatural, scratchy voice of the hooded, mysterious figure Fulcrum filled the cockpit. They had just dropped off the crates to the flotilla above Mandalore where the droids of Fulcrum had greeted them, and now Fulcrum had contacted Hera once again.

"Hera, I'm sorry, but you have to go on another mission. The rebellion is low on supplies, and the _Ghost_ crew is the most successful at bringing in supplies." Hera nodded, not daunted at the aspect of another job.

"So, what do we do?"

* * *

Ezra woke up, the mattress and sheets soft against his cheek, a headache pounding behind his eyes. He was faintly aware of Kanan dozing on the seat next to him.

And then the Inquisitor took over once again, and he knew no more.

* * *

Sabine and Zeb were sitting around the table waiting for Hera to come out. In mean time, they wondered about Ezra. His fever had gone down drastically, something that astonished the crew. He had stubbornly walked all over _Ghost_ despite Kanan's and the crew's complaints. Still, he was weak and unable to do much without getting dizzy or falling over. He had bumbled around as if he was un-used to his own body. He was strong, sure, but a fever couldn't simply be cured because he was strong.

Hera exited the cockpit, and Sabine and Zeb shook off those worrying thoughts. Sabine's head snapped up and asked rather eagerly;

"What did Fulcrum say?" Hera sat down with a defeated sigh, and crossed her legs.

"We have to go to Hoth to take some supplies. Again." She replied, resigned. Zeb's ears pricked up at her tone.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" he asked, baffled. "It's just a simple supply run… we get money, the rebellion goes on…" He trailed off, unable to think of why Hera would sound so disappointed. Hera's eyes were fixed on her lap.

"Well… Hoth's base is sort of deserted because of the fact that the base at Hoth has nearly impenetrable walls, and no Sabine, your bombs won't work either," she said, forestalling Sabine's question that she was about to ask. Sabine's mouth snapped shut rather sulkily, cropped hair flopped in front of her face. Hera continued now with a small smile "and the only way in is through vents…" Their eyes widened in comprehension, understanding dawning upon both of them.

"And Ezra is the only one able to go through the vents."

"Why didn't you tell Fulcrum?" blurted out Sabine.

"I didn't study the base until she gave me the mission and sent me the files on the base on Hoth."

They all fell silent, wondering how they can accomplish the mission without Ezra. Ezra… just couldn't. He was too sick, too weak, still not recovered enough.

"I'll go."

Three heads turned towards the person who said that. Ezra was leaning against the ladder. A moment of silence, just like the calm before the storm. True to the word, a storm of protests followed.

"But you're-"

"No, definitely-"

"- kidding me-"

"- killed"

"Crazy plan-"

"Hey, where's Ezra?" came the alarmed yell of Kanan, echoing from above the ladder. The flurry of protests stopped abruptly. Few moments later, his boots appeared, and began to ask a question, meanwhile dropping onto the floor.

"Where's E-"

The question was cut off by the sight of Ezra, who looked at him defiantly, chin tilting upwards. Kanan's mouth opened and shut. His face turned red rapidly. "You should've-"

"Hey, Kanan." Said Sabine, cutting off his rebuke. "Ezra here says he can go on a mission with us."

"What? Ezra, no, you're still too weak-" was Kanan's instant reply.

"Isn't that for _me_ to decide how weak or ready I am?" asked Ezra determinedly with a hint of amusement. Kanan was once again speechless.

"Kid, you can barely walk without falling over-"

"I'm far better now. Plus, all I have to do is open the doors from the inside. The rest of you can do the fighting, and I'll be safe up in the vents."

"He does have a point…" said Hera rather thoughtfully, and she nodded slowly to herself. "Plus, it's a simple mission." Sabine and Zeb simply watched Ezra, Hera and Kanan intently, offering no arguments, as if they were watching a game of holo-chess. Kanan swung his gaze to her sharply, and Hera stared calmly back. He shook head rapidly, groaning in the process.

"No, this whole thing is crazy! You're putting the kid in danger, he hasn't fully recovered yet, can barely _walk_ without getting dizzy tripping or- or- and now you're telling me he is going on a mission?! How irresponsible is that?! He's just a kid!"

The whole crew fell silent at his outburst. Even Ezra looked taken aback, all sense of humour gone. Kanan stood still for a moment or two, then seemed to realize what he just did. His face had a tinge of remorse on it, but he continued.

"Loo-look, he just _can't-_ "

"I think Ezra is right love." Said Hera gently, and got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kanan sagged, and looked at Ezra's stubborn features. He sighed, shook his head and brushed off Hera's hand and climbed back up the ladder. Hera looked worriedly up the ladder, before she turned back to the stunned Zeb and Sabine and sat back onto her seat. Ezra walked over rather shakily as if someone had swapped his legs with another person's, and sat as well. Once they were ready, Hera activated a hologram of Hoth.

"Alright crew, here's the plan…"

* * *

Kanan sat on his bunk, head lowered and eyes closed. Every now and then he shook his head and sighed. The whole plan is crazy. He knew he should be down there at the table, getting briefed just like everyone else, but he couldn't. How could he survive the guilt if Ezra got even more injured just because he went on this mission? The rebellion could wait- Ezra was _family_ for goodness sake. Seeing him unable to walk without getting light-headed when usually he was so full of energy had thickened his resolve not to let any more harm befall upon him. How could he let the boy walk into more danger that with no doubt this so called 'simple' mission would bring?

Sighing, he got up and stretched. He walked out of the room, only to be greeted by Hera.

"I don't want to talk right now." He growled, and turned away.

"Oh, I think you will." Said Hera with steely calm. She put her hands on her hips, lekku swinging slightly. "Look Kanan, the whole crew is depending-"

"Depending on me? Yeah, that I know. Especially Ezra. That's why this whole plan is crazy!" He exclaimed, and threw his hands up at the last few words, eyes widening in exasperation. Hera shook her head sadly, head slightly lowered.

"Look love, don't think I don't feel responsible for Ezra. But this mission won't succeed if Ezra isn't there. And you should feel proud instead because of the fact that Ezra is determined to do it even though he's sick. Proud that he's strong enough." Kanan sighed, and lifted his head. With narrowed eyes, he said softly;

"I am proud."

And he really meant it.

"So let him do it dear."

* * *

 **Ok, hopefully that chapter sounded believable. Until next chapter!**

 **PS. I just realized I have been spelling 'lekku' wrong. Oops.**


	5. Sabotaged

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter :3 Also, about the lekku thingy, I use to spell it 'leku' when I think it's 'lekku'? 'Cause when I searched it up it said 'lekku'. Hehe, or maybe it's 'lekkku' (just kidding). Anyways... on with the story!**

* * *

The Inquisitor smiled.

 _Hoth… that was where the rebels headed to_. The electric blue of hyper-space washed the Star Destroyer _Manipulator_ 's bridge in a watery blue. The Inquisitor stood with his hands behind his back, sifting through all the information the boy had managed to give him. Sure, it had been rather inconvenient the few days the boy had been adjusting to the Inquisitor's presence in his mind, as well as the fact he hadn't realized how puny and weak the body was so he had to re-adjust himself to the different body, especially the height. He was bumbling around for days. But then he had recovered quickly. The Inquisitor had been impatient to delve all the secrets the rebellion had. He had noticed the occasional funny look that Jedi gave the boy when he was directly in the boy's mind, but the Jedi still suspected nothing. The crew had suspected nothing either, foolishly letting the boy go along with them for the mission. The boy's mind was curled up underneath him, in a trancelike state.

They would never suspect the boy of setting a trap for them. After all, he was just a loyal follower of that _Jedi_.

The plan would unfold perfectly.

* * *

" _Alright. Spectre 1 to Spectre 6. We're ready._ "

" _Copy that *cough* Spectre 1 *cough*. Spectre 6 out._ "

Hearing Ezra cough and his weakened voice nearly tore Kanan's heart apart. The only thing stopping him from yelling through the com-link for Ezra to come back and, no, they didn't need him to crawl through the vents to open the doors was because the rest of the crew was depending on Kanan to remain calm. Hera's words echoed around his head once more. _'They're depending on you'._ The cold of Hoth washed around him, and the crew mumbled and shivered behind him, despite the fact they had been all wrapped up especially for the cold of Hoth. They were all crowded behind one of the many crates of Bay 2. Squeezing his eyes shut, he went through the agonizing wait for Ezra to report back.

* * *

 _Through the boy's eyes, he used his hands to lift up the vent's cover. He wondered if the rebels would suspect anything because the Stormtroopers wouldn't shoot the boy due to the Inquisitor's orders. He dismissed these thought as it was impossible for the rebels to know what was going on and focused instead on the task at hand. He commanded the boy to start moving, and crawled through the tight space. He saw light ahead, streaming from a grate below the boy. He pushed the grate off the opening, and cared not for how much noise he made. The Stormtroopers jumped at the noise and readied their weapons until they realized who it was. They saluted respectfully as he jumped down gracefully, perhaps more graceful than Ezra had ever been. Through the boy's unfamiliar mouth he commanded;_

" _Go find the rebels at Bay 2."_

* * *

"Karabast! What kind of trouble did he get himself into?"

"This is taking too long." Said Kanan for about the hundredth time, groaning. "There's-there's something wrong, I can feel it through the Force… I- I can-" This time, however, he as astonished by Hera's quiet reply;

"I agree." Sabine and Zeb seemed alarmed.

"Do-do you think he ran into trouble?" said Sabine with a very small voice, crouched behind the crates very unlike her usual bubbly self.

Kanan's heart constricted. _Ezra…._ He stood up determinedly.

"We _have_ to go help him!" Zeb grunted and stood up as well, and unslung his bo-rifle along the way.

"Whoa whoa whoa not so fast!" hissed Hera, and tugged on Kanan. "We don't even know what kind of trouble he is in!"

"I do!" He said, and sighed and groaned at the same time, shut his eyes then said;

"There's- there's _something_ wrong, I shouldn't be having this headache through our link, no matter how strong the fever is... it's just wrong!" His eyes widened. _Something wrong in Ezra… sudden headache… weird looks… no- impossible… IMPOSSIBLE!? Is he being-_

The headache through their link. It wasn't a _normal_ headache. At all.

How could've he been so idiotic? The thought came too late. Far too late.

"Hands up!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but, you know... suspense... I will be updating tommorow so... yeah... Besides, the next chapter is going to be longer than usual, as a matter of fact it used to be so long that I split it into two chapters. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favourites!**


	6. Cobwebs of Truth and Memories

**Hehehe... time for another update! Hey guys! Sorry Mana (Guest), I forgot to answer your question last chapter: yes, when the Inquisitor takes a little side trip to Ezra's mind he is practically Ezra himself, so yeah, he can see, feel, hear etc. everything from Ezra. This chapter is slightly longer, this chapter and the next was supposed to be one chapter but I decided to split it in half (heh). Enjoy!**

* * *

The Inquisitor opened his own eyes, welcoming the feel of being in his own body. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked out of the room to await the arrival of the rebels, and smiled a smug smile.

The plan had gone exactly like he had wanted it to.

* * *

Kanan cursed himself.

How could've he been so stupid? Why didn't he see the signs earlier? Now the whole crew and the mission was endangered. They were surrounded by at least a dozen Stormtroopers. Zeb had started growling menacingly while walking forwards and lifted his hand up to grab his bo-rifle but Kanan laid a hand on him.

"There's too many of them." He said urgently. Zeb sighed in disgust. Hera and Sabine looked at Kanan for a plan. For once, he didn't really know what to do.

"Maybe a miracle?" suggested Sabine, hands twitching towards where she stored her bombs. Before Kanan could reply, the leader of the Stormtroopers came forwards and said;

"Come out. There's no escape." Kanan made a couple of quick calculations. The odds weren't good at all. Reluctantly, Kanan walked out from behind much to the crew's surprise.

"He's right. There's no escape." He hissed.

" _Ghost_ is right behind us-" objected Hera, until she was cut off by Kanan.

"There's no way we can reach there in time." The whole crew dejectedly walked out, and was handcuffed by another Stormtrooper who came forwards.

"Get a move on!" yelled the Stormtrooper, and jabbed his blaster into Zeb's back, and earned himself Zeb's disgusted sigh. They trooped towards the entrance of the Hoth base. They had wanted to infiltrate the base but this wasn't exactly the way they had envisioned it to be.

"Do you something happened to Ezra?" asked Sabine worriedly. Kanan dreaded the answer. He remained silent, unwilling to tell the crew of his discoveries. Fortunately, they were told to shut up by the leader, casting the answer aside.

They entered the base as one of the Stormtroopers swiped a pass key and stopped a couple of metres inside. It was a bleak slab of rock, with several transport ships docked there. The base was illuminated in a harsh bright white light.

The sight that greeted them was astonishing.

And wrong.

"Ezra?"

There he was.

Standing next to the Inquisitor.

* * *

"Ezra!" said Zeb with relief, not catching on the oddity of the sight. Ezra didn't reply or move. _His eyes…_ His eyes weren't the playful electric blue ones the crew knew. They were red-rimmed and… angry. Powerful. Revengeful. Sabine and Hera stood there, open-mouthed, unable to believe what their eyes told them. Kanan simply stood there with his sea green eyes narrowed. The Stormtroopers lined up behind the crew, and saluted respectfully at the Inquisitor.

"Your friend will not answer you." Drawled the Inquisitor, and smiled, showing all of his pointed teeth. Zeb seemed confused, then the reality seemed to sink in. His eyes widened. He tried to walk forwards only to be stopped by the Stormtroopers. He growled menacingly.

"Ezra would _never_ join-" The Inquisitor chuckled.

"Join me? Is that what you were going to say _Lasat_? But he has."

"But not willingly." Said Kanan in a low voice, but it was still heard all the same. The amount of venom in it, however, was what startled everyone apart from the Inquisitor. He simply laughed.

"Oh, so _now_ you have figured it out _Jedi_? Took you long enough." The crew looked dumbfounded.

"Kanan, _what_ is he _talking_ about?" asked Hera urgently in a low tone.

"It started with the headache… it isn't a normal fever Hera…" The crew looked at each other, confused.

"T- the Inquisitor is controlling Ezra!" said Kanan despairingly.

The whole crew froze.

The Inquisitor's laugh echoed throughout the entire base.

"You finally found out _Jedi_. Most unfortunately, it's too late. Remove his handcuffs!" said the Inquisitor, and pointed out Kanan. A Stormtrooper rushed to obey. Before Kanan could make light of what was happening or even take out his lightsaber the Inquisitor continued to point at Kanan. Ezra looked at the Inquisitor for instructions.

"Kill him."

* * *

The Inquisitor enjoyed the emotions that had flitted across the Jedi's face. Pain, fear, anger… _Good, very good._ The boy was turning out to be a _very_ useful tool. He was certain that the Jedi wouldn't kill the boy, but that didn't mean the boy wouldn't try kill the Jedi. He let out a wolfish smile as the boy obeyed his command to kill his master, prowling forwards slowly. His attention fixed upon the man that he had ordered him to eliminate. He had been startled by the boy's eyes- dark and powerful. Angry. But it had suited his new, ah, _visitor_ in his head well.

The boy activated his lightsaber with a hiss and a blade of brilliant blue appeared. The Jedi moved forwards, gripping his lightsaber but he did not activate it. His eyes betrayed how much he hated this situation. _How predictable._ The Jedi cared for the boy far too much too let himself harm him the tiniest bit. The Jedi's loyal followers watched with horrified eyes.

"Kanan, you can't-"

"Kid, snap out of-"

"- no!-"

"Silence!" commanded the leader of the Stormtroopers, and lifted his blaster threateningly.

The boy pounced.

* * *

 _Kill him._

The command echoed throughout his mind. A fuzzy image of a man with bluish-green eyes and brown hair tied back in a ponytail with a goatee appeared. His mind matched that image with the man that was now moving forwards, out of the other people that was surrounding him. The other people didn't matter. _That_ was his target.

 _A flicker of memory stirred within him._

The memory was brushed away by the strong urge to obey. He started moving forwards, and ignited his lightsaber. The man also had a lightsaber in his hands, yet he did not ignite his. He moved slowly forwards, scanning his opponent for weaknesses and strength.

 _Confusion._

 _Didn't he know this man?_

His body moved out of his own accord, despite his thoughts. He leapt forwards, and clashed his blade with the man's that he had activated just in time. They struggled for a moment, and then the man pushed him back. He skidded backwards a couple of steps, then continued with the attack.

 _This is… wrong? It felt wrong._

 _He was sure he knew this man._

These thoughts were once again brushed aside. Yet it lingered for a while…

He charged at the man once again, but it almost seemed as if the man was… reluctant to attack.

 _Yes! He knew this man… that was for sure…_

 _This man… he knew him…_

The man said something he didn't hear clearly, yet he still heard. But the sound of the voice! It was familiar. He struggled with himself for a moment, trying to place this voice on someone or _something_. Because of the struggle within himself, he halted his attack for a moment or two, but his lightsaber was still raised and ready. The man in front of him didn't take the advantage to attack, but stood there, ready in posture, lightsaber raised warily.

 _Kill him!_

The order was once again uttered. But his moves were now sluggish, not quite as attuned to the commands that were being said. He walked over towards him, an internal battle taking place. This man…

 _Memories refused to be tamed._

 _They ran wild within his mind._

 _Sea green eyes. Looking at him in concern._

 _That voice… reassurance…_

 **Kill him.**

That simple order had a lot of force behind it. His body moved, unable to disobey, and continued in a frenzy of attacks. The man didn't attack back. He simply blocked every single move steadily, staring into his eyes determinedly, as if he knew what he was going to do next every time he tried anything. As if he was hearing his every thought and knew his every move.

 _Of course._

Of course that man knew what he was thinking, knew his every move.

Because that man was his mentor, friend, and recently, his father.

Kanan.

* * *

 **Thanks guys for reading! I am going to update again tommorow (yay)!**


	7. Release and Capture

**Hey Guys! Yay! Another update, but... I have HUGE writers block at the moment, and this is the last pre-written chapter soooo... I might therefore update a little late, but hopefully I can stick to my usual update days. This was supposed to be part of the last chapter, so it's a little shorter than usual. Mana(Guest): I don't really have a name for it, but it's a good idea that I should make up a name for it! PS. Hopefully this chapter is believeable, I re-wrote it sooo many times, some parts of it just wasn't quite... right...**

* * *

Kanan.

For the first time in days, Ezra awoke from underneath the monster that had trapped him in himself. He arose from underneath, determined to restore everything he had lost to the intruder and gasped, finally able to see through his own eyes once again, regaining all senses of his own body, unable to believe what he was doing, and halted his attacks. He lowered his lightsaber, grip loosening, de-activating his lightsaber. His eyes cleared and became the blue the whole crew knew.

"K-Kanan?" he stuttered, widening his eyes in disbelief. Behind him, he heard a roar of fury, yet all his attention was on the man in front of him, whose face now twisted into a mask of utter and complete relief and joy, cyan eyes shining.

"Ezra!" he said quietly yet joyously, de-activating his lightsaber. The crew of _Ghost_ relaxed their stance and echoed Kanan's relief. Zeb grunted and chuckled, Sabine and Hera simply smiled. The Stormtroopers shifted nervously, certain that the plan had not gone smoothly as they had planned.

But the monster still had the upper hand in Ezra's mind and Ezra was still weak and confused from his suddenly regained control of his own mind and body, as well as the new surroundings he found himself in. The enraged Inquisitor once again tried to force him to go into a trance, and battered relentlessly at Ezra's ravaged defences, ignoring all the startled and confused looks from the Stormtroopers, awaiting orders, not knowing what to do underneath this new situation. Ezra suddenly toppled forwards onto his knees, yet this time he didn't faint. Instead, he screamed at the pain and agony he was being put through once again. Kanan put his lightsaber back onto his belt and dropped down onto his knees hurriedly, gently flipping Ezra over, eyes widening in dismay.

"Ezra!" His heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces at the pain in the scream.

"Go… go… I can keep him off for a while…" groaned out Ezra, sweat beading his forehead, pain filling his now normal eyes. The Inquisitor advanced on Ezra, lightsaber ignited, eyes narrowed, teeth bared. Ezra's mouth grew taut into a stubborn line, stood up gripping his own lightsaber and igniting it while letting out a groan of pain.

"I'm not leaving you!" said Kanan urgently, eyes darting all over the place, shaking his head at the same time. He activated his lightsaber and moved forwards. The crew had started moving forwards to help, even though their handcuffs had not been removed sp their movement was greatly limited.

"You- have- to… crew depending on you…I can keep him distracted… if I go with you he'll follow…" The words reverberated in Kanan's mind. The Inquisitor clashed with Ezra. Somehow, Ezra blocked it, as well as letting out a scream. The boy had no chance of winning and he knew that. Kanan couldn't leave him…

"Stormtroopers! Attack the rebels!" said the Inquisitor in a tight voice. He aimed once again at Ezra. The Stormtroppers hesitated for a moment before going into an attack formation.

Suddenly, an invisible force pushed him out of the door of the base as well as the rest of the crew. They all let out alarmed yells as they landed heavily on the concrete. Kanan realized what had happened straight away.

"Ezra!" _That kid... that kid… his plan is crazy._ Zeb groaned and shook his head to get rid of his dizziness. Ezra yelled one last word.

"Go!"

The door slammed shut.

"NO!"

 _I can't get in without a pass key…_ _No wait, I can open it with the Force… But it's magnetic…_

"Ka-Kanan, we _have_ to go… _"_ Hera said as she got up, tears brimming in her eyes.

"NO! We can't leave _Ezra!_ " yelled Sabine, and scrambled up. Zeb grunted in agreement, heaving himself up, and waved his hands around in disgust.

"I-I left him once before, I can't do it again!"

 _I can… I can open the door if I try hard enough…_ Through these desperate thoughts and his shock, sadness pierced multiple holes in Kanan's heart, as well as grief. He realized deep down in his heart that no matter what, even if he managed to open the door, the whole base's Stormtroopers, including the Inquisitor, would be ready for them. They would be easily overpowered. Right now the only thing stopping the Inquisitor from running out was because Ezra was fighting him (yet who knew for how much longer) and the Stormtroopers were in disarray. That boy had sacrificed himself just so the crew could escape. For the good of many.

"We'll- we'll come back." He said in a broken voice, mind made up, eyes lowered although he hated every single inch of himself f-for _abandoning_ Ezra. He imprinted the memory of the boy in his mind. The blue eyes he had just regained, yet probably would lose once again. The long navy hair, always in a mess. _It_ isn't _the last time I'll see him._

The whole crew looked at him, _depending_ on him.

He was such a coward. Weakling. Disappointment.

He fled.

* * *

The boy lay in front of him, once again in his control. The leader of the Stormtroopers looked at him warily, after he reported on the escape of the rebels.

The Inquisitor wasn't angry.

The Inquisitor was furious.

* * *

 **Sooooo... hopefully that was believable (like the parts where the crew left him, and Ezra fighting the Inquisitor). Hopefully I'll update soon... :))) Thanks guys for ALL the support you have shown to this story and me!**


End file.
